


Fate (Gradence Cinderella AU)

by R_Credence_Hannibal



Series: Disney Princess AU's [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, First Kiss, First Love, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Happy Credence Barebone, Hurt Original Percival Graves, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Mary Lou Lives, POV Credence Barebone, Protective Credence Barebone, Sad Credence Barebone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Credence_Hannibal/pseuds/R_Credence_Hannibal
Summary: A widowed father is sought out by a strict catholic woman with two daughters. The handsome man dies, leaving behind his lonely, mysterious, and sorrowful but unexpectedly brave son.A prince is raised in wealth but cannot seem to ever satisfy his father's wishes. His father’s attempts are futile and his interest is only in the oddest of things; the prince prefers to keep to himself and does not wish to marry for he has a secret he wishes to remain a mystery.Unexpected set-ups, a prince with wishes of exclusivity, and a young man with dreams of anything better. A tale of two that turns into one.• • •Warning, there is brief abuse but I don't think it is graphic enough to make this archive warned.





	1. The Dream

In his dreams, he wished for nothing more than to be with his parents in heaven. His life was purposeless if he were to serve the entirety of his time to his stepmother. He remembered when he learned of both of his parents' deaths; he was heartbroken, sobbing for hours at a time and sulking around the house for his mother and furiously scrubbing the floor for his father.  
Credence did not ask for much from his parents when they were alive. He wished he'd ask for nothing now though, for maybe, it'd make a difference. His father had only left them for a short time, two days if Credence thinks clearly. His father had caught the common cold they said but soon it became much more than that. When he left, Credence had an ominous feeling bubbling at the pit of his stomach but he ignored it for he thought it foolish to "feel" when something bad was going to happen. Credence now wishes he would've listened to that gut instinct instead of passing it off but the past was the past.

Credence was in the kitchen, preparing the girl's food. Sometimes, he'd think to spit in Chastity's soups or poison Mary's wines but he was too afraid to even attempt such a deed. Credence was afraid of not just being scolded or locked in his room; he was terrified of being beat and whipped and lashed by Mary. Occasionally, he'd hear Chastity's screaming or Modesty's cries of agony and forgot about how Chastity would torment him or how Modesty would laugh at him. In those moments, he knew not to mock them, for they were just as unlucky as he himself.

Credence stirred the steaming pot of broth and vegetables. The soup's odor caused his stomach to grumble furiously. He knew Mary Lou would become enraged if she was listening but he knew he was safe for now. Mary preached and ran her own church. Credence thought for a moment, she'd be inspirational if she weren't so wicked. Mary talked of God's descent onto our world if we didn't stop out sinning. She prayed every night, day, and (to Credence) every minute she could spare. That meant whenever she'd pray Credence, Chastity, and Modesty were to pray right alongside her. Credence occasionally wondered why she was so faithful to cause and sometimes (if he felt daring enough) question her motives behind such undying faith. Credence liked to believe that Mary Lou was a sinner once and her way for atoning for such awful and atrocious sins were to project her faith onto every living soul that passed her body. Credence never told this belief to anyone though for fear he'd be silenced and beat for eternity.

Modesty walked into the old kitchen, wafting in the steam of the soup. For a child, Modesty was fairly pretty and Credence supposed Mary Lou would (when Modesty came of age) marry her off to some rich man to help support her church. Credence didn't know what to think of his stepsisters at first. They treat him as his stepmother would (albeit more childlike than scornful) and Credence despised them for it when they first appointed him as their servant.

But, as Credence paid more attention to the Barebone's family dynamic, he realized he was very mistaken. Chastity, while mocking Credence daily for his servitude, was under consistent pressure from her mother to marry a man (preferably the prince if she could have her own way). He could hear her sometimes from his cramped room in the attic Chastity weeping at night. He knew she was still just a girl, foolish and unadulterated, and the more her mother scolded her and beat her into finding a man, the more she wanted to escape. Credence knew that feeling, he felt it everyday. Somehow, even if Chastity didn't know it, they were akin. Modesty was much more confident than Chastity or Credence; she was quite aware that she was her mother's favorite. What she doesn't know is her mother's unexpected mood swings. One instance, Modesty was enlightening her mother during lunch, causing her to laugh and smile in delightfulness. The next moment, Modestly dropped her spoon and her mother dragged her by her hair to the cellar and gave her several nasty lashes before sending her upstairs for the day. Both girls were flawed but not in irreversible or putrid ways. Nothing too bad to deserve what they got from Mary.

"Credence," Modesty called. "When will the soup be ready, mother's patience is waiving."

"Soon," Credence answered and Modesty left the room to give her mother the news.

Credence sighed heavily when Modesty left the kitchen. His life was unpleasantness piled upon hatred that had spawned from nowhere. Nothing they had done made him or his stepsisters be worth such cruelties. But, alas, Credence had one thing left to hold out on. Hope. Hope would propel him forward and he relied on it strongly. Who else would save him now but hope, he questioned to no one. Credence pulled out some wooden bowls from the cupboards above the furnace and poured the soup into them.

 

• • •

 

Percival was accustomed to certain royalties, he knew this. By all accounts, he was wealthy and intelligent and every girl fawned over him when he visited, he passed through villages and towns. Somehow though, Percival did not like the treatment that came with being the Prince. He preferred it to be passed down to someone else with more interest than himself. He'd be more than willing to give up his enormous fortune and status to live in a resolute area of tranquility and write letters and books about the nature of people and their emotions.

His father, the King, had disdain for his son's activities. Percival knew this though and could not care less. His fondness for the castle and its splendor was short lived and after a while of it suffocating Percival, he wished to go away and study things, perhaps even become a farmer to understand the life of the working man. Percival was no stranger to how odd he was. He was adverse to his home and everyone around him; he kept his emotions hidden for so long that no longer could only tell when he was possessing the most basic emotions.

Percival preferred to keep to himself; he had learned from a young age that an emotional or unstable prince would become a travesty. His father told him that one day he'd be the king and would be ruler of the land and Percival definitely knew he didn't want that at all. Percival would want a life of peacefulness and exclusivity (preferably in a forest tucked away, beyond the reach of outsiders) and he couldn't understand why his father would just give the position to his stepbrother, Gellert. Gellert, while ruthless and quite sadistic in nature, would make a much better king than Percival who'd sit on the throne for decades with nothing but a treaty signed. At least Gellert was productive; the only thing Percival liked to do thoroughly was read.

Percival always had his head in a book and knew people noticed it quite often. Percival was also quite aware that his constant reading became a trend among the richer people inside and just outside of the kingdom. Percival only stayed in the castle for its enormous library of many different kinds of books. They never ceased to amaze him with their stories of adventure and romance, filled to the brim with creativity. Romance never appealed to Percival that much but he read it anyway. Some were more erotic than others leading him to skim over the particularly detailed parts. His father picked up on this for some reason and mentioned it to him one day briefly.

"Percival, why do you always read romance so fast?" He asked his son. Percival knew the answer but chose to opt out of the real answer.

"Boring, not as exciting as the adventure, father."

It was true, Percival was not the ordinary prince as his father hoped for. He was indifferent to most duties as prince and held his books and tranquility in more importance than his royal responsibilities. This angered his father but he knew that soon he would not have to dispute and put aside the question any longer. The King had planned a ball that would leave his son with a lady that'd show him some order and possibly some reason to care for his impending kingship.

Percival in the other hand, was blissfully unaware of this ball. Percival sat in a reclusive spot in the large catalog of books. He sat upon his chair that he had asked a servant for (the maid noticing his kindness to her and taking it as a sign of possible courtship) and read a collection of fairy tales. Most he had heard of when he was a child but he still enjoyed reading them as they provided an escape he'd never receive in reality.

Percival knew of many women who would marry him in an instance with nothing but a name. This would bother him if he liked any of the women at all. That fact, however, did bother him. He noticed himself staring at some of the houseboys and hunters than at any women. It disturbed him not because he despised himself for it; he was perturbed was what his peers, family, and people of the kingdom would think of him. He knew he could tell no one of this, when he discovered it at first, his thoughts were same and have been for years since then.

But, as Percival became older each year, he knew it would not be swell if anyone were to find out about his predicament. He'd tell no one, not even his mother's grave. He suspected his stepbrother Gellert might be somewhat aware of it but he never mentioned it and if he ever did, no one could tell because of his indiscernible accent. Even if Percival did not know yet of the impending ball, he knew his time was short and if he were to get away, he must leave before he is put in an inescapable position.


	2. Fates Intertwine

A strange uncomfortable feeling seeps into the room at dinner time. Credence knows what is going to come but he does not know to who or when. He can only hold out hope as he always does. Unsurprisingly, Credence knows that that might not be enough tonight.

Mary Lou had a particularly foul day as everyone who she tried to preach to had left her in favor for the Grand Ball at the kingdom tomorrow. Mary had taken to her church like a toddler with a temper tantrum: pulling off the wall and throwing crosses across the room, stomping on flyers, and even pulling Modesty's hair a bit when she did not come to her aid fast enough. Credence sat hunched, his head low to the ground, wishing it all to the back of his mind. But as soon as he began to dream, he was snapped back into reality.

"Credence," Mary said sternly. "Why did the soup take so long?" Credence tried to remain calm and stood completely still in his chair, refraining from looking into Mary Lou's cold eyes.

"I did not want to mess it up for you, Ma," Credence said quietly but stuttering through the simple sentence in fear and nervousness.

"I don't like excuses, Credence," Mary said sharply. "Give me your belt." Credence trembled in horror. Credence remembered when his parents read him stories before he went to bed and recalled a particular villain from a story he had known as "Hansel and Gretel". He could not pinpoint which attribute she embodied the most; he could only say she was the witch who lured in children with candy and kindness and ate them with viciousness and vigor.

"Credence," she said more serious and strict in tone. "Give me your belt." Credence stood still in place for he could no longer move. He was so afraid of how much it would hurt and how much it would sting and how painful it'd be to clean afterwards. Chastity and Modesty were staring at him in shock and a vague sense of admiration.

Credence did not know what he was doing or how he was doing it, but he stood up from the tiny table with an unknown confidence and looked Mary Lou dead in the eye and spoke one word, "No." Mary Lou's eyebrows raised and her her face filled with shock and anger. Credence began to stand a little straighter, his back feeling sore from all the leaning he usually did.

"What did you say, boy?" She asked stupefied. Credence took a good long pause before saying it again.

"No."

Just then, Mary Lou convulsed with rage, dragged Credence to the cellar by his arm. Her nails dug into his flesh and pain waived through him. Mary throw Credence across the dank cellar before picking up a whip and lashing him several times. Agony spread over all of Credence's features: his face contorted to each new mark, his voice screamed in response to each wave of pain, and his body shook with each newly-healed scar broken. Soon after Mary Lou's fit of rage, she threw Credence outside to sleep on the cold hard dirt floor. The cool air stung his fresh wounds even more but he managed to remove himself from the dirt ground and Credence searched for a meadow, finding one just outside the forest. Calling this his new safe haven and lying on his stomach to avoid the extra pain of lying in his back, Credence daydreamed until he fell asleep. He'd only be awoken when a young man stumbled upon him.

 

• • •

 

Percival continued to read his fairy tales onto the next day. It was a particularly long volume and he could see why. There were over fifty tales inside and Percival was eager to learn each and every detail about each and every story. While his favorite genre was mystery (though he thoroughly enjoyed adventure stories as well), he also had a soft spot for fairy tales. They were read to him as a child and he grew from them and took their lessons and themes of kindness and generosity to heart.

Percival could hear light steps of armor clinking on the floor and knew his father was calling for him. Before the knight even turned to face him he got and stood out in front of the guard, heading to the main throne room where his father always stayed. Percival was a little on edge today because of his father. He asked him later today if he even wanted to be king which Percival responded with:

"Of course I don't want to be king, are you blind father?"

Of course, neither Percival or his father had any interaction after that and Percival would be more than happy to keep it that way. But here he was, in the throne room, waiting for his father to dismiss his wife and servants. Once everyone was gone and the throne room was empty except for Percival and the King.

"What is it you disturbed me for, father?" Percival questioned warily. He knew to always cover his real emotions and stared at his father with an expression akin to boredom.

"I have forgotten to tell you something, son," he started and Percival couldn't help but widen hhs eyes a little at the statement. He knew what was coming but he was not sure if he was ready for it. Not now, he thought. Please not now. "Tonight is a royal ball and you are to be married." Percival shuddered and stepped back from his father in disgust.

"How dare you!?" Percival yelled and turned from his father. "I will not marry, I will not go, you cannot force me to become the son you always wanted."

"You have gone too long without responsibility, son. A good woman will help you on your path to becoming king."

"I told you already," Percival growled, grinding his teeth. "I do not wish to be king. Not now, not in my future, and most definitely not forever." His father grimaced.

"You are my only son, Percival. You are the only one who can take my place on the throne."

"What about Gellert?" Percival asked aggressively. "Why not him?"

"Because he is cruel and ungrateful, Percy," he father said boldly. "You must be my heir, you have to be king or no one else will."

"I do not want to be. I do not wish to waste away on a throne in this wretched place my whole life." His father, repulsed by Percival's words became enraged.

"You will go to this ball Percival and you will find a woman! You have no other choice!" The King yelled with finality. Percival took a deep breath and turned back to his father.

"I will not marry because I would not be happy." And with that, Percival stomped out of the throne room and grabbed lots of books from the library.

He took the books up to his room in the castle and stuffed them into a extremely large satchel. He took his bag and took everything he held dear to him. A miniature painting of his mother and father and himself stood on the dresser. Percival delicately place the painting in his satchel and walked down to the stables. His favorite horse, Mercy, stood out in the bright afternoon sky. Her black coat and mane complemented Percival greatly. After stashing her up and climbing on top, he took another deep breath. He looked up at the castle for what he believed to be the last time and sighed heavily. A sense of loss overcame him but he did not let it linger. He knew this would happen eventually but he did not know when or how. He didn't want it to be left with hatred and bitterness but he knew his time to leave was now.

Percival rode Mercy out of the castle grounds and into the forest nearby. Percival did not see his father halt his knights and Percival did not know of the ball's cancellation. All Percival could do was ride into the dark forest and hope that no one would recognize him. For, if he was caught, his life would be as bitter and lifeless as his father's.

Percival rode until twilight and watched the sunset atop Mercy in awe. The castle view was pretty but covered much of the wonder. From the forest, the sun's light slowly drained Percival of its orange and golden glow, leaving him with a mysterious and creeping blue. Soon, Percival left Mercy to drink at a small pond he found. On foot, he walked little until he found a large meadow outside of the wood. He assumed this was the town of York always described in his father's accounts. He walked a little further into the meadow, forgetting about Mercy and becoming curious.

As Percival walked, he realized that this meadow resided in the back of a church. He found it odd but did not have any words of negativity or positivity for the strange placement. Suddenly, a crunch could be heard and Percival spun around. Percival saw a Mercy snorting and scraping the ground in her direction, as if afraid. When Percival walked over to her, he hushed her and tied her to a tree. When he turned around from tending Mercy, he saw a young man (roughly his own age) asleep on a tree nearby.

While Percival did not like people, he thought it well to know where he'd be going next. But as he approached the mysterious boy, he realized he was covered in lashes, scars, and I healing wounds from his shoulders down. Percival did not know what to think but something led him here. He knew it, This is what fate must feel like. He had read so many times in fairy tales about fate and destiny and he did not think it true. But as he stared down at the wounded boy in front of him, he felt an insatiable urge to help him. So with that, Percival began to tend to the mysterious sleeping boy.


	3. The Unforgettable Meeting

Credence was being touched. He opened his eyes immediately and tried to get up but something was pushing him down. He could not help but try to communicate with the force but his vision was blurry and his throat was sore from screaming. Strangely enough, he could hear a voice speaking to him; it sounded comforting and caring, a voice he hadn't heard since his father's.

"Lay down, you're hurt."

Credence obeyed this command, feeling a stinging at his abdomen. Credence flinched away at this and whined in response.

"I know this will sting but it will help you heal," the voice said soothingly.

Credence resisted the urge to squeal and squirm after the voice told him to. As his vision began to become clearer, he could see his savior was a man with pitch black hair, dark eyes, and a pale face (much like himself). Credence could feel his wounds seep out some sort of disgusting ooze. The man above him took no disgust in it though and spoke once again.

"Okay, now you got to get up so I can secure these bandages."

Credence obeyed once again and used his weak arms to pull himself to a sitting position. The man above him wrapped around a white cloth around his stomach, tying it tightly behind his back. Credence raised one of his arms to wipe his tired eyes and to clear his sight. Once he did, he got a clear profile of his self-appointed doctor. The man above him was clearly rich by his soft and luxurious clothing. His face made him look older than he sounded, as if he had been under a lot of stress recently. Credence could understand that but could not understand why he was helping him.

Usually when Credence was hurt this bad, he'd let them heal themselves. Sometimes, if they were bad enough as Chastity was kind enough, Chastity would help him out with a healing balm she kept hidden in her dresser.

"What is your name?" The man asked. Credence throats was sore but he tried his hardest to reply.

"C-c-cre-e-den-c-ce," he said lowly, his throat burning.

"Credence," he said back with confirmation. "I'm Percival, Percival Graves." Credence shook his head slightly and stared at him before matching a name with a face. His voice croaked as Credence coughed. "What happened to you, Credence?" He asked softly. Credence's voice cleared a little, enabling him to speak a little louder and without so much scratching pain.

"My ma," he spoke slowly. "My stepmother." Percival's face contorted with many emotions, settling on shock.

"Your stepmother did this to you?" He asked somewhat slowly. The question seemed rhetorical so Credence saved his voice and didn't answer. Percival seemed a little discomforted by this fact and Credence could imagine why, most mothers (especially stepmothers) go out of their way to protect their children from harm but Mary Lou did not. She inflicted the pain herself with no mercy or reason.

"Can you stand?" Percival asked. Credence did not know the answer to this but assumed he could at least try.

"I can try," he said croakily. Credence began to pick himself up slowly, leaning heavily on Percival Graves. He wondered for a moment what others around them might think of the scene at hand but it was fleeting and didn't stick in his mind for long. Percival held him up from his waist and looked around for a bit.

"Where should I take you, Credence?" Percival asked. Credence wasn't sure himself; he couldn't go back to Mary's but he had nowhere else to go. Credence decided an answer was needed now and went with:

"Anywhere but here."

Percival practically dragged Credence's body against him as they came to a black horse. The horse sniffed Credence curiously but gave him no harm or thought. Percival lifted (albeit very shakily) Credence onto the horse and it voiced its complaint in response. Percival climbed atop the horse shortly afterward, arranging a large satchel that laid in front of Percival. Credence winced when the horse began to move, the wounds complaining with every tiny movement. Percival turned to him and looked at him strangely. Credence wasn't sure what kind of expression but occasionally he saw it in girls that passed by him. Usually, the girls would laugh and talk amongst themselves in whispers.

"Are you able to ride or should we walk?" Credence felt the pain as clearly as newly cleaned glass but didn't want to trouble the young man.

"I can ride," Credence replied. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not sure yet, I believe it'll come to me soon though." Credence was wary of trusting the man just yet; Credence wasn't sure what someone could gain from helping him to heal but he also wasn't sure who the man was or why he just happened to find him in the meadow just outside the forest. Questions wandered around Credence's mind for what seemed like an eternity. His thoughts were interrupted by the movement of the horse and pain that stuck him in his stomach from the motion.

Percival was rather quiet for a savior, Credence thought as they began their descent into the forest. Gathering up courage, he spoke to the mysterious Percival.

"It seems you've made up your mind; where are we going?" Credence asked Percival shyly. Percival had a wisp of a smile on his face before he replied.

"The kingdom."

 

• • •

 

Percival could not fully determine whether or not he was helping this "Credence" because he was a good person or because he attracted to him. He wanted to believe at the moment it was fate but since that moment, he wasn't too sure what he had felt. He knew he had an immediate connection to him, that was undeniable. But what connection he had, he did not know. He could only assume and assumptions were not definite.

Credence did not yelp in pain as he did before in the meadow. In a way, Percival thought of Credence like Mercy; Credence needed gentleness in this state and he needed to rest. So, Percival let him rest against his back. Percival noticed that Credence was leaning in a seemingly uncomfortable position but did not focus on it for long. Percival could hear and feel the vibration against his back of light snoring. A strange fondness for the other man overcame him and he tried but failed to resist it. Credence, while had only been with him for a few hours and only exchanged few necessary words with Percival, filled some sort of gap that Percival didn't realize he possessed. A gap for what he didn't know but he was learning that he wouldn't know many things when with another boy his age.

Is this what friendship is? Percival pondered but shook it off quickly. He is not my friend; I am merely helping him in crisis like anyone would do.

Percival would try to convince himself of this with no success. The connection still laid between them and he was not quite sure what he was going to do next. His mind was in a tumble and his thoughts weren't focused as they should be. Percival decided he needed to set up camp for the night. It was very late and if they were to get any rest, it would be now. Percival halted Mercy and carefully climbed off her back, picking up his satchel. Despite his best efforts, Credence awoke to Percival's displeasure.

"Go back to resting, we'll stop here." Credence rubbed his eyes, blinking.

"I think I've slept enough today," he said with a powerfully enchanting voice and Percival could not help but agree.

Percival started a fire with some dark spruce twings he gathered around the forest floor. Credence and Percival sat in front of the fire, staring into it with wonder. Credence spoke first, almost startling Percival.

"Percival Graves," he repeated out loud. His voice was much clearer than it had been before and his features were striking in the moonlight. "Why did you save me?"

Percival had just been asked the question he tried to answer to himself all day. He knew why, deep down inside, but he didn't want to admit and simply not to a stranger. But somehow, he didn't feel uncomfortable with the hurt boy next to him. He wanted to tell him many things and it shocked himself how open he'd be willing to go. Percival decided it be best to tell Credence his real reason. There was no reason not to be genuine and showing emotion could be helpful in some situations as Percival had learned from his years in the castle.

"I think it was fate," Percival said. "I'm not too sure myself, if I am honest." Credence smiled briefly and lit a fire inside of Percival's heart with the common gesture. Percival never felt such an emotion before but he did recognize from many of the romance novels he read in the castle's library; the emotion he was feeling was indescribable and that scared him a little. Percival knew he could not fall in love for the dangers of his lover and himself. But, as he read in romance, he knew that no one could resist love's sway and eventually most would fall victim to it. So, Percival decided that he would let the path continue on.

"I'm glad for you Percival," Credence spoke. "I am not sure who would come for me if you hadn't." Percival was, again, at a loss for words. He had many questions for the other boy: where have you come from, who was your mother, why would no one come for you? Of course, Percival did not bombard Credence with queries, instead opting for a simple one.

"What's your last name?"

"Barebone, adoptively."

"Credence," Percival spoke.

"Yes?" Credence asked in response.

"Who did this to you?" Percival asked. His tone portrayed more concern than he wanted it to but for some reason he didn't care as much. Credence looked uncomfortable suddenly and it made Percival twitched in response. "I'm sorry if I–"

"No," he said. "It's okay, I'm just not good around new people."

"Neither am I," Percival responded quietly and let Credence go on.

"My stepmother, she's the priestess of sorts. I don't really know why she is always so angry. She just...is." Percival shivered from more than just the cold at the moment. Percival had never met someone so broken (or at least he thought he hadn't) and he was unsure he'd feel and care as deeply if it were a woman's story rather than a man's. "Percival, why are we going to the castle."

"I... I didn't want you to think of me that way but I suppose I'll have to fess up," he admitted. "I am the Prince." At this, Credence laughed and looked at Percival, surveying all of his features.

"Well, this is a fairy tale then," Credence said, taking in all of Percival's features and matching them with descriptions of the Prince. When all of the features matched in his head he replied with, "Yep, it all checks out." Percival smiled and laughed for the first time in what felt like ages. Occasionally, a good book would cause him to twitch his lips upward but nothing serious. It felt too strange but, in a positive way he couldn't explain, he didn't mind it in the least. Credence laughed a little with him and Percival found it amazing how someone so hurt could be happy so easily. His knowledge of interactions were usually refined to servants, his father, his stepmother and stepbrother, and his books; they dictated what he thought certain people would act like and how they'd cope with problems. But, Credence fit none of the characters he had ever read about; he was special and unique in a way even if Percival only knew him for a little time. "So," Credence continued. "How does it feel to be the prince?"

"In all honesty?" Credence shook his head. "It's awful." Credence laughed again; the recurring feeling reoccurring once again.

"What is so bad about it?" Credence asked. Percival smirked, finally in his area of expertise.

"Well," he began. "Where to begin? Ah, let's start with the constant pressure of being the next king. My father has quite high expectations for me. I am his only heir and he wants to marry and expects me to spend my life in the same place for all my days. I don't want that and I do not think I am the only one. I'd prefer to live somewhere peaceful and reserved in the wood."

"Why do you not want to marry? I'm sure there are plenty of pretty girls fawning at your feet all day." Truthfully, Percival wanted to answer this but wasn't sure how.

"I prefer to be alone is all," came the response. Credence chuckled this time.

"My sister is head over heels for you, Percival." Percival showed one of his rare smiles accompanied by a laugh. A long pause followed.

"Why do you live with her? Your mother I mean," Percival asked; right after asking the question, he felt invaded Credence's little privacy but he did not get a chance to respond.

"I could say she is my only living relative but I think I'd be lying to myself. I suppose she has convinced me I deserve her. I suppose, I am a sinner."

"And why do you believe her?" Credence became eerily still, as if all the fun had been sucked out of his body in an instance.

"Because," he said slowly. "I am an queer. Or she likes to think I am. I'm not sure really myself." Percival was shocked at how open the boy sitting next to him was being. It didn't discomfort him but it sure as hell made him feel stupid.

"You are very brave," Percival said. "You don't realize that, do you?" Credence looked at Percival with wonder. A light blush filled Credence's cheeks.

"No, I didn't think I was. But, I guess, you are right," Credence confessed. "I am quite courageous, wouldn't have all of these if I wasn't." Percival looked down on Credence's scarred body. He had been hurt before, he could tell. It disgusted him that such vileness could exist. For such a emotionless human, Percival was sensitive to many things and evil was one of them. A question that had been lingering in the back of his mind popped back into the forefront. Before, he thought it stupid but now, hearing of Credence and seeing his bravery in the face of the unknown, he decided to ask it.

"Credence," Percival called again. "How do you exist?" Credence laughed loudly causing Mercy to open her eyes irritably and snort in discontent.

"Whatever do you mean?" Credence asked. His face was as joyful as the sun when it set: easy on the eyes and beautiful.

"Well, you seem so perfect. I can't seem to find any flaws." Credence's whole face turned as pink as a primrose and he laughed a little. The heat of the fire became more and more apparent to both Percival and Credence.

"You don't mean that," Credence said softly, as if not wanting a response. Percival looked upon Credence again before turning back to the fire and responding.

"I can assure you, I do." What Percival did not know was that Credence did not know how to respond to that either; both men opted out for something else instead of their gut instinct. "Should we rest now?" Percival asked. Credence simply nodded as he sat on the cold ground ground next to the warm fire. Percival watched Credence fall asleep indirectly, looking at him very few seconds as he grabbed his satchel to use as a pillow. Sooner than he thought, Percival fell asleep to the light snoring he had heard before, dreaming of a world filled with people like Credence.


	4. The Connection

Credence awoke before Percival that morning; he felt anything but refreshed but knew it did not matter. Last night, a lot of things happened, almost too much for Credence to comprehend. He could not believe that he was in the care of the Prince, riding with him for a night and sleeping alongside him in midnight; he could not believe that the prince took a liking to him and could not believe he flirted with him. Mary would call them devil worshippers if she heard what Percival said to him last night. Credence then thought of Chastity and Modesty; he thought of how their mother must mistreat them more while he is gone. A large feeling of guilt overcame him but he did not want it to. He enjoyed the time he had spent with the prince and wished to know more of him. He would leave now, but he thought better of it to leave without saying goodbye.

Percival did not snore as Credence did. His sleeping was quiet and contained, as if hiding something. It did not frighten Credence away but rather, made him curious as to why. If their conversation last night meant anything, it meant the prince did not wish to marry. Credence found it odd that a man so dashing and handsome wouldn't want all the women he could have until what he said a little while after.

"Well, you seem so perfect. I can't seem to find any flaws."

Credence's heart leapt into his throat and he could not speak for a long time afterwards. He could only bid Percival goodnight before turning around to dream of him. His dream was vague and floating farther and farther away from his conscious but the memory he kept of it was odd and somehow not uninviting. The dream consisted of Percival on a throne made of pure gold and silver, gleaming in the sunlight projected into the room. Percival's soft hair was silky smooth as Credence ran his fingers through it. It felt strangely real to Credence in that moment but as the memory of the dream faded, so did the feeling of Percival's hair.

Maybe, Credence thought, Maybe we could all go to his castle? Credence didn't want to intrude the young man though and thought to prompt him first when he awoke. Soon, the soft sound of breathing ceased and Percival slowly removed himself from the hard dirt floor. He stood up and only then did Credence notice how tall Percival was. It was one of the many features that both himself and Percival possessed, although Credence was only a few centimeters shorter. Percival looked over at Credence and a wink of a smile appeared on his face. Credence walked over to him warily, not wanting to ask the question. But, he thought. If I don't ask it now, I'll never get the chance to.

"Morning," Percival greeted.

"Morning, did you rest well?" Credence asked

"I think I should be asking you that question," he responded. Credence laughed a little before remembering the task at hand.

"I need to ask something of you." Percival looked up at him strangely but Credence put no thought to it. "My sisters. Stepsisters. They are still with their mother. I fear that they will not be as lucky as me." Percival's expression was of deep thought and concentration. Finally, after some time, Percival answered.

"I must bring you to the castle first. Then, I will go back to retrieve your sisters and bring your mother to hell where she belongs." Credence liked this answer but felt that, with that time gap, Mary Lou would already have hurt them. Credence felt strangely empty at that moment; as if the only memory of his family was floating by him and he just couldn't see it.

"I accept your offer but I must warn you," Credence started. "My sister's will not trust you easily. You must tell them you are the prince; in fact, it'd be best if you keep me out of it." Percival raised an eyebrow.

"Why must I keep your request a secret?" Percival pursued.

"Because," said Credence. "My sister's do not tend to like me very much."

"Do they hurt you?"

"No! No, of course not," Credence responded. "They are just a little rude."

"Okay," Percival said. "I can't imagine a person who wouldn't like you, hell, I even like you and I don't usually care about anything but books." Credence could feel his face heat up from the compliment.

"Do you mean that?" Credence asked.

"Which part?" Percival leaned his back on a tree, brushing dirt off his clothing.

"The part about not caring." Percival fell silent for a short period.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I tend to keep to myself a lot."

"I am much the same," Credence said. "I do not have any friends because I have no friends to make. The closest friend I have is Modesty."

"Is Modesty one of your sister's?" Percival pressed on. Credence nodded his head.

"She is the youngest; she's only ten years old." Percival looked down at the ground.

"What did you do? Before I found, what did you do that upset her so?" Percival questioned. Credence was taken aback by the question but answered it nonetheless.

"I stood up to her," he answered.

"I'm sorry if I choke her accidentally." Credence giggled at the prospect of Mary Lou being hurt by Percival.

"You should bring some men with you, she might try to resist." Percival gave a long hearty laugh.

"Is she a demon?" Credence smiled at the image that popped into his head; Mary Lou with skin as red as an apple, shouting sin all around her.

"I never thought of that but," Credence replied. "Yes, most likely she is a demon."

Both boys laughed a little before staring at each other, the heat of the fire gone but still present all the same. Credence could feel something in his stomach. He had not felt this since his father had passed away; it was love. Neither Credence or Percival wanted to fall in love but, they were and they knew it all too well.

 

• • •

 

Percival had shaken a similar feeling before. A castle servant who attended him once became the center of his thoughts and Percival couldn't stop thinking of him. He eventually found he was courted to another servant girl. Percival felt devastated at the time, moping around the castle in worse states than usual. Percival knew even then that the servant was not his true love but, that didn't stop him from believing. He never even knew the boy's name before he had left the castle to pursue a life with the servant girl he had married.

Somehow though, this felt different; Credence had caused emotions in Percival (which he long thought dead and gone) to resurrect and swarm in his stomach and head. He did not want this to happen but now, more than ever in his life, Percival felt as though he needed him. He had never had such an urge to be with another human being before and felt torn at leaving him at the castle tonight. He didn't mind it when or if Credence invaded his personal space, he didn't care if Credence knew of his darkest secrets, and he didn't care what anyone else would think of their relationship. Credence made him feel light and confident and in their short time together, he felt more alive than he had in years.

Together, Percival and Credence rode Mercy through the forest. Percival knew many secret ways into the castle; he had been taught a very young age escape routes he could use in case of dyer emergency. Credence held tight to Percival's waist, a quiet sense of ease as the only sounds heard were of hoofs touching the ground and light breathing. Percival held onto his satchel, remembering the priceless painting inside.

At sundown, Percival and Credence arrived at the Kingdom square. City people watched the odd couple walk in on horseback, a few women exclaiming, "It is the prince!" Most men just stared indifferently at Percival and Credence. Credence smiled and laughed at all the people who saw him; Percival in the other hand, sunk low on Mercy, proceeding to leave the area and get to the castle as fast as possible. Credence took notice of this and stopped waving and smiling at the crowd gathering around them and turned to Percival.

"Are you okay?" Credence asked softly and quietly no one could hear. Percival simply mouthed the word "no" and Credence stopped his cheerful composure and opted for a more serious tone, looking upon people with overly dramatic glares and mocking faces. Percival became slightly amused, feeling better about the awkward situation he was sure to encounter. At a distance, Credence looked up at the castle in utter awe.

A short time later, Mercy led them to a back entrance to the castle. They entered through the gardens, which most people were afraid of going through as tales of deadly ivy were spread across the land. Percival was told though that that was a lie and it was said to keep people out of the castle. Percival thought nothing of it as he dismounted Mercy and walked through the wall of leaves and vines. Credence paused, looking sick and concerned.

"Aren't those deadly?" Credence asked cautiously. Percival just laughed.

"Honestly Credence," said Percival. "Do you really believe that?" Credence smiled awkwardly and walked through the wall of greenery. Percival took his hand in his, guiding him through the gardens. Credence looked around him in awe. Plants and flowers grew everywhere of many different kinds; the gardens went for an amount of miles Percival did not chose to remember.

"It's so beautiful," Credence commented on wonder. He turned around a lot, craning his neck to get a look of the whole area.

"It is indeed," Percival added. In truth, Percival did not fully understand the wonder and amazement Credence seemed to be experiencing from the surroundings. Percival thought it due to it being his home; he was accustomed to all the beauty. All except one.

Percival did not stare at the tomatoes growing from green to red, nor did he stare at the white and pink rose bushes that laid next to the wall of greenery; Percival stared at Credence for, in that moment, he was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. His hair glistened in the sun's low glow and his skin made a distractingly pretty contrast with the light. His eyes sparkled with wonder and his lips were pink as the roses from the bush that laid behind them.

Credence noticed him staring; he began to chuckle at Percival, a flush consuming his high cheekbones. Percival only smiled back at Credence whimsically. Credence sported a quizzical look for a moment before he continued to explore the garden and Percival let him. He wanted this moment to last forever and forevermore. But Percival knew it could not last forever.

"Halt!" a guard called out. Percival rushed to Credence's aid, standing in front of him almost aggressively protective. The guard surveyed Percival and nodded. "Sorry Prince Percival, I did not mean to disturb you."

"It is fine. You may go." The knight then walked off, chainmail rattling with every step. Credence then spoke up.

"Whoa," Credence remarked. "Do you usually do that?" Percival smirked and led Credence into the castle.

"Just for you."

Credence and Percival walked down through the servant quarters, Credence mentioning how happy and joyful they seemed. Percival then remembered how he had left the castle in a storm of rage. He decided it best to explain to Credence in order to prevent an awkward encounter becoming an even more awkward one.

"Before I found you, when I left the castle, I was very unhappy. My father arranged a ball against my will; he wants to marry me off. He thinks I'll become more responsible if I court a woman." Credence nodded understandingly and looked at him.

"So you ran away and found me?" Credence asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Percival answered.

"Thank you for telling me."

"I was just making things less awkward if you have to meet my father," Percival responded, leading Credence up a large and grand cobblestone staircase. Credence giggled.

"Well then," Credence responded. "Where are you taking me?" Percival was taking him to his chambers. He knew this was odd and probably could be easily misconstrued but he didn't quite care as much as he thought he would.

"My chambers. No one will see you there. I will bring you books so you won't be bored and food so you won't go hungry."

"Okay, but how will you convince your father to keep me and my sisters here?" Credence questioned.

"I'll figure something out," Percival answered vaguely. This did not fully convince Credence (or Percival himself) but he did not say anything.

Percival let Credence inside his chambers. Credence, again, stared at his surroundings in pure wonderment. Percival assumed that Credence was not used to such luxuries. Most weren't. Percival both loved and hated this trait about his lifestyle. He didn't want to act rich and snotty, he really didn't but because he was used to such riches, his tastes were refined. It made him seem much more stuck up than he actually was but he'd never admit that to anyone, anyone that wasn't Credence. Percival turned, remembering his forgotten horse and satchel in the garden and the conversation he must have with his father. Credence whirled around, holding him back by the shoulder.

"Be safe Percy," Credence whispered and Percival chuckled lowly.

"Percy now, is it?" Credence smiled at Percival's silliness and walked close to him. Credence ran a finger across Percival's cheek, looking down. He only looked up when the tracing of Percival's face ceased; Credence leaned in until his lips were mere millimeters away from Percival's ear.

"Good luck," Credence whispered.


	5. The Savior

Modesty had never been a child to take things from people. Her whole life she had learned what was right and what was sin. She mostly understood why but her sister was different. After Credence had escaped two days ago, Modesty and Chastity had been extra careful not to anger their mother. Chastity was the second in line for beatings usually and Modesty couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Even if she didn't like Credence being beat either, at least he didn't scream as much.

Earlier today, Chastity was sent out to look for a man to court her. Modesty went along with her sister, gathering flowers from the small garden that laid in the town square. Modesty knew that everyone was aware of Chastity's attempts at being courted. Some called her wicked and sinful names but Chastity did not hear them. When her sister planned to do something, she would do it and complete it with triumph; it was a quality that most people overlooked. Modesty walked the garden and plucked a variety of different colored tulips. Meanwhile, Chastity got to chatting with the oddball of the town, Newt Scamander. As usual with most men, Newt looked bored of Chastity the minute she started to talk with him. Newt called briskly for his friend Porpentina. Most assumed the two were a couple since they almost never separated but they had never shared a kiss so it didn't hurt for Chastity to try.

Modesty felt bad for her sister, pity even. Out of all three of them, Modesty was beat the least. It made her feel even more guilty when Chastity would return home empty handed and be best for her lack of effort. Chastity really did try, Modesty thought. If only mother could see her.

It was almost noon and Chastity had still found no one interested in her. Modesty was scared for her sister and scared for herself; mother would be harsh since Credence's departure. Modesty was not quite sure why mother was so surprised when Credence did not return; she had left him in the meadow to survive the bitter cold. Modesty did not think Credence would be gone for long, he would have no place to go. Unless, of course, Credence had found someone to take him in but Modesty thought this very unlikely; no one would take in a weak and frail boy like Credence. Modesty thought of Credence like the runt of the litter; no one would take in something so prone to die early on.

Chastity took Modesty's hand and left the town, a sorrowful gloss over her eyes. Modesty wanted to comfort her sister but she knew nothing would help for it was only a matter of time before their mother lashed out again. Modesty was still unsure in that respect; she did not believe she had love for her mother, she thought she had burned it the day she hurt them for the very first time. But Modesty still cared what happened to her mother, even with how cruelly she treated her. She would never dare admit this to anyone though. When Chastity and Modesty crossed the street to the church, they both sighed heavily.

Modesty and Chastity entered the church, a permanent grimace on Chastity's features. Mary Lou was nowhere to be seen in the church and Modesty held her breath. Modesty knew her mother was there, waiting; she always was. Modesty walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room (she made sure so slow and careful as not to run into her mother's unwarranted wrath). When Modesty walked inside her cramped room, she found her mother; she was tearing apart Modesty's room, brick by brick. The flowers she had gathered from the meadow were squashed and scattered, the savored candy she had placed underneath her bed were pulled and pushed aside, and the clothes from her tiny dresser made piles across the floor. When Mary Lou finally looked up at her child, she smiled.

"Hello darling, did Chastity find anyone to bring home tonight?" Modesty shook her head slowly, as if she knew what was to come. "Your sister is spoiled, Modesty. Do not take after her." Modesty watched her as she got up and walked past her. Modesty followed shortly after, taking a few moments to replace some her displaced items. As Modesty came to the foot of the stairs, she saw her mother circling Chastity like a vulture.

"Please mama," Chastity pleaded. "I tried, I really did. Ask anyone, ask Modesty, ask–"

"You shut your mouth young girl," her mother spat. "You failed today. You failed me and therefore you have failed God as well."

"Mama–"

"Hold your tongue!" Mary shouted. "I have been nothing but grateful to you and I only ever ask for one thing in return; provide us with money in return. But you are selfish and sinful. You are a pig." Chastity began to cry and Mary stared at her with the eye's of a demon. Modesty could only watch; she could only be a bystander. She knew if she were to intervene, they'd both be beat.

"Mama, please."

"No longer will you be spoiled. I will take away everything you hold dear. A sinner shouldn't have such luxuries." Mary held her hand up high, ready to slap her daughter. Modesty flinched away from the scene at instinct; she closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. But as the seconds grew longer, Modesty opened her eyes.

In front of her stood a man she recognized. She could not place the face for she was too much in shock; her mother was on the ground trembling in fear and Chastity was still standing in awe of the man in front of her. The man held a sword inscribed in words only rich could understand; his expression was of disgust and restrained anger. Chastity swooned as he passed by her. The man had charcoal hair and ebony eyes. Mary backed up into the corner of the dining room as the dark-haired man approached her. He took a minute to glare at her before speaking, breaking the silence.

"You," he said looking at Chastity and Modesty. "You come with me. Wait outside." Chastity practically rushed out of the church and Modesty followed shortly after, watching the mysterious man as she left. Outside, Chastity was ecstatic. She wiped her previous tears and smiled brightly.

"Don't you know who that is?" Chastity proclaimed. Modesty shook her head, not really caring too much; she was more worried with what the man was doing to her mother. "Modesty!" Chastity said excitedly.

"What?"

"It's the prince!"

 

• • • 

 

Chastity could not care less what happened to her mother in the church; her dreams had come true. A prince had saved her from evil. While the evil was her mother and she had not been saved immediately when the beating first started, she was satisfied enough. The words her mother had spoken to her before were forgotten as she thought of her savior. Chastity cared for her mother little. While she did her best to please her, she hated her more than anything. At nights, she'd cry thinking about all the awful and nasty things she had called her during the day. Her mother was the cause for all of her pain and she would never be happier until she knew she was gone for good. But her happy ending did not come true to its fullest.

The prince, Percival Graves, came out of the church with an unconscious Mary Lou. Chastity could hear Modesty gasp; Percival laid their knocked out mother on a house that Chastity didn't realize was there. Percival looked at the girls, sighing heavily. Chastity was the first to speak.

"You're the prince," Chastity said amazedly.

"Yes, I am."

"You came to save us... why?"

"Someone asked me to." Chastity was dumbfounded and appalled; nothing was going to how she had wanted. She wanted a fairy tale, somewhere slow and dreamlike to escape to. She wanted to be a princess like all of her bedtime stories told her she could be. Only now did Chastity finally realize that that was merely a dream, an escape.

"Who sent you?" Modesty asked. Modesty sounded tired and saddened but not entirely. Chastity could tell she wanted to jump up and down but restrained herself. Modesty was suspicious of strangers and Chastity knew this well (even of the prince she would not be so sure to believe).

"They told me not to tell you. I can see your suspicious, I would be too," Percival said. Chastity shivered when he walked closer towards them. "All I can tell you is that you will see them soon."

"Does that mean you are taking us to the castle?" Chastity asked. Percival nodded his head. Chastity added this to her quickly decreasing dreams list.

"What should we call you?" asked Modesty. Percival turned to her, a faint smile on his features.

"Percival is fine," he responded. Modesty nodded and both girls followed him to their horse. Modesty looked at her mother's unconscious body atop the black horse.

"Percival, what will you do to our mother?" Modesty questioned quietly. Percival looked at Mary Lou and grimaced before answering.

"That is for someone else to decide."

"Is it Credence," Chastity asked. Chastity was assured it could not be but she could think of no one else who'd help them. Credence was not insensitive, Chastity knew this. By any chance the prince had found him (which would be unbelievable in itself), Chastity imagined that he would want them to come with him.

"Well, there is no use trying to hide his identity anymore," Percival admitted. "But you must tell him you found it out yourself."

"Why would it matter?" Modesty asked. "We'd be saying the truth either way."

"Never mind," Percival said. "Forget I said it."

"Are you the one Credence has been staying with?" asked Chastity. Percival shrugged, petting his horse.

"I suppose so, yes, he has traveled with me. He's at the castle right now."

"He is at the kingdom, in the castle, with the king?!" Chastity asked incredulously. Percival nodded and fed his horse a carrot he pulled from his satchel.

"Are you and Credence friends?" Chastity asked next. Percival suddenly felt a little uncomfortable but answered her anyway.

"Something like that." Chastity found this odd but said nothing in response. She had known of the sin her mother claimed of Credence. Credence was a little girlish, Chastity thought.

"Why Credence?" Modesty asked curiously. "Why did you save Credence?"

"Because," Percival started shakily. "Because he was special." A long silence came after that, the chilly air becoming colder as time passed. Chastity thought and pondered on Percival's statement.

"We must get to the castle as soon as possible. You may rest when we get there. There will be no stops so I suggest you do your business here and gather your belongings," Percival spoke.

Chastity went up to her room and gathered her special items into a small pouch she owned before her mother was widowed. Inside, she placed a hair brush and a ring of her father's before he was buried. Chastity was born before her father died so she knew him more than Modesty (and arguably her own mother). She held her father dear and sometimes, in the roughest moments, would think of him laughing at her childish nature. When both girls returned downstairs and outside to meet up with Percival, he was already on top of the black horse.

"Climb up."

The girls climbed on top of the horse; the horse huffed annoyed. Percival rode into the night and Chastity thought of how she would've swooned if she didn't know that he was already in love with someone else.


	6. The Unconventional Family

Credence did not rest or eat. He tried and tried to read and distract himself but couldn't. All he could think about was Percival and his stepsisters. He wondered if they were all alright and he wondered if Percival had not gotten to them in time. He thought of all the terrible wicked things his stepmother could've done to them. It was so hard for Credence to stay locked in Percival's room but he knew things would be much worse if he decided to leave his chambers.

Credence was pacing across Percival's chambers floor, in deep thought. He thought over the horrid demise of his stepsisters and hoped that his pessimistic mind would not be right. He also worried if any of the castle servants or royalty were to find him in Percival's room before he returned. Credence also thought of his intimacy with Percival; he could not tell if he truly returned his feelings or if he was toying with him because he had revealed his sexuality to him. But, what would he have to gain from toying with my affections? Credence thought to himself.

Credence decided, if he were to stray from Percival's wishes, he must at least eat and read like he had asked of him (no matter how unnerved he was). Credence took an apple from the bag Percival left. He chewed the apple; it was tasteless. He swallowed and sighed. Credence did not know how long he had to wait like this and it pained him. Usually, Credence was patient but he could not will himself patience for this. He plucked a book from the small bookshelf that sat in the far corner of Percival's room. He opened it to find that it was a large collection of fairy tales. He went to the table of contents, curious to find a certain tale he had heard so much. He flipped through the pages and found the fairy tale he was looking for. It was Beauty and the Beast.

It was Credence favorite. He dreamed of being like the beautiful Belle when he was younger and the story was read to him by his mother. He remembered dancing to his father's music and proclaiming he would become the kindest of all. His parents called it a phase and dismissed it as such. They never knew and it saddened Credence to think if they did. His father remarked once he was more like royalty, more like the beast. Credence only now fully looked around him.

Percival's room was splendid: the bed's blankets and sheets and its frame were crafted from the finest of woods and fabrics, the chandelier was painted gold with candles of pure white wax, and the furniture was crafted to perfection. The walls (made of the same stone that the castle was built from) had a curly pattern of roses carved into it. The floor was made of shining white marble, specks of grey and black within it. Before, Credence was shocked at the riches in general; he didn't take much time to look at one thing at a time for he was looking at everything at once. He noticed the painting that was in Percival's satchel. He had removed it before he left Credence in his room. He walked over to the miniature and looked at it closely, scanning it for something familiar. Familiar he did find; the painting showcased a much younger Percival along a man and a woman. Credence assumed the man and woman to be Percival's parents, the king and former queen. Another thing they both shared, dead parents.

Percival had famously lost his mother to the plague. Credence had lost his mother a lot later, yes, but lost her nonetheless. She was taken by the black plague and everyday was bleak then after. It took a year before she finally passed away, each day was more to burden for both Credence and his father. His father passed shortly after he took to Mary Lou. When Mary lived with Credence's father, he noticed that from time to time Mary would try to persuade Credence's father to buy her things. Credence's father would rarely comply though. But still, she'd try. Credence added this to his list of sins Mary Lou had committed, the sin of gluttony. When his father passed away, Mary Lou practically rushed out of Credence's family house and back to her church with his father's savings. Evidently, Credence's father had not worked that much that year because of the loss of their mother, leaving Mary with a small amount of savings. For this, Mary Lou blamed Credence and mistreated him ever since.

Credence's admiration for Percival grew even more. He thought of all the crowds that must've surrounded them at her funeral. He thought of all the people that pitied him. He thought of his stepmother and stepbrother. No one knew much about either one of them but Credence was assured that Percival would tell all about them if asked; he always answered Credence's questions with a strange tone on his tongue, as if he's never uttered the same words to anyone else. This made Credence believe Percival when he told him he only spoke to him with such fervor.

It occurred to Credence that he had lost his head in thought again. Credence set down the tiny painting and returned to the book he had opened. He flipped to the page number given in the table of contents and read the story. It was a bit different than the version he was used to but the same in the necessities. A girl's father is stolen by a beast who must learn to love or he will be forever lost to his hideousness. The girl learns to love him and the beast loves her in return. Credence saw many parallels from the story to Percival and himself. Percival did not like his situation; he hated living in the castle and he despised it even more when his father had called for a ball. But, he brought him here anyway because he knew it'd be safe; that mattered more than his own happiness. He was willing to give his happiness for the safety of a boy he did not know because he felt something. Credence may have been weak but he was not being weak by giving into this feeling; he was falling for him because Percival had in return, even if he didn't know it yet.

Credence laid himself on Percival's bed, reveling in the softness of silk sheets and blankets. Soon after, Credence was lulled to sleep by the comfort, forgetting his worries in his dreams. He dreamed of the paradise he'd have with Percival and his sisters. Credence awoke suddenly at the creak of the door opening. He jumped from the bed and hid under it. He did not know who had entered (or if anyone entered at all) but was still frightened nonetheless.

The intruder walked around, as if looking for something (or someone, Credence noted). Credence watched as the stranger's feet walked by, they were familiar. A voice called.

"Credence." Credence practically stumbled out from under the bed to greet Percival. When he got up, Percival turned to look at him. His face was full of concern but also of exhaustion. Credence rushed over to him, hugging him deeply; Percival slowly but surely hugged back. "You hid under the bed. I thought you had run away." Credence laughed softly and Percival smiled in the crook of Credence's neck. Credence pulled away slowly, looking into Percival's dark eyes and Percival stared right back. Credence soon looked away and to see his step sisters in the doorway. Chastity and Modesty stood staring at the two boys. Credence, noticing their close proximity, stepped a few feet away from Percival and went to greet his stepsisters.

"Hello," Credence said awkwardly. "Are you alright?" Modesty nodded and Chastity sighed.

"Of course we are 'alright' you bumbling fool. We've been saved by the prince!" Credence chuckled a little and turned to find Percival picking up the book he had been reading.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct, Chastity." When Credence turned back around, Chastity gave him an expression of annoyance.

"It'd be nice if your eyes were on us," Chastity murmured. Credence went red and Modesty giggled.

"Where is Mary?" Credence asked. The girls became quiet until Percival answered for them.

"She is locked in the dungeon; would any of you request a certain punishment?" Percival responded. The Barebones looked at each other and all agreed silently, Modesty voicing their synonymous opinion.

"Keep her there. We will decide later." After a while, Percival walked over to his small desk and called out to Credence and his stepsisters.

"Credence," Percival spoke from behind. "All of you actually, come over here." Credence, Chastity, and Modesty walked over to Percival as he sat at his wooden desk, quill in hand and a bottle of ink set open on the desk. A piece of parchment was spread across the desk as he dipped the quill tip into the bottle of ink. "I– we need a plan. You can't live here in secret, you'll be found out. I must tell my father of you but I cannot predict how he will react." Chastity seemed infatuated with the words escaping Percival's lips while Credence was in thought.

"Is it possible just to explain our situation?" Credence asked.

"I cannot predict how he will react. He set me up for a ball after all," Percival countered. Credence returned to thinking while Chastity spoke.

"I think I have an idea in mind but you two must tell me something first," she said, pointing to Credence and Percival. Credence was still thinking, not fully paying attention to Chastity's words while Percival listened intently to her. "Are you truly in love?"

 

• • •

 

Percival had never been more scared in his life; if Chastity's plan worked, he could actually be happy. It was as if, finally, the world was turning in his favor. He knew that they might be caught, he knew the consequences if they were but somehow his calculative mind ignored the probabilities and only focused on his one and only friend. Credence had agreed to this as well, they both did. His affections were returned and somehow, it made Percival more confident than he had ever felt in his whole life.

Percival made his way to his father's throne room. Chastity followed shortly behind Percival. Percival was almost giddy if he weren't so nervous. He felt pressured to sell this by Chastity but he didn't really need to. His father knew of Percival distaste for all of the women he had brought to him and would be sure to marry him off to whoever he could to ensure an heir before he died. Percival always thought that odd; his father was always talking about his death as if it'd happen at any moment. It sometimes alarmed Percival how much his father was worried. He didn't understand where his father had gained this sense of impending danger but he did. Perhaps, his father gained it in his negotiations with other kingdoms, perhaps he had gained it from his father before him. Where it came from, Percival would never know. All he would know is that he was right.

On the throne, Gellert sat. Percival stared in shock, unsure what to think. Gellert smirked as he saw Percival enter the room.

"Brother," he greeted Percival. "I thought you'd be gone forever." Percival felt a shiver go up his spine. "I suppose that would be too easy." Percival only became more confused as Gellert went on.

"What are you talking about, Gellert?" Percival asked. Gellert laughed chillingly.

"I killed him dear brother," he responded, getting up from his spot on Percival's father's throne. "I killed him and I killed my mother. Quite refreshing to finally be getting rid of them. Don't you agree?" Percival had an instant realization; Gellert Grindelwald, the cold and cruel stepbrother, had killed his father. A long repressed anger resurfaced inside of Percival. He balled his first tightly and walked towards Gellert. "Oh dear, it looks like I have to take care of you as well. Unless you go yourself." Percival stood his ground. Gellert grinned. "I like a challenge."

Gellert dug through his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He threw in Percival's direction, barely missing his target. He cackled as he walked towards Percival and Percival charged him, knocking him down. Pure rage overcame Percival. Percival thought of how he could never say goodbye, how he could never tell him about Credence, or how he could never say anything to him ever again; it fueled him. Gellert kept laughing as Percival began to punch him furiously. Chastity rushed into the throne room and looked at the scene at hand. She rushed to Credence who was behind her, just arriving in the throne.

"Credence! Help him!" Chastity called. Credence ran over to Percival as Gellert was starting to gain the upper hand. Credence pulled at Gellert's hair and Percival punched him in the face. Gellert's nose cracked and started to drip blood. Percival smiled a little at Credence before standing up in front of Gellert.

"Why?" Percival asked. Gellert snorted and licked his lips.

"Isn't it obvious?," he quipped. "I want to be king." Percival picked Gellert up by the collar of his blood-stained shirt.

"You wanted to be king," Credence corrected. Gellert gave Credence a look over and laughed.

"So, I see you finally made some friends. How wonderful." Percival narrowed his eyes at Gellert and stomped his foot on Gellert's hand. A sickening crack echoed throughout the throne room; Credence shuddered at the noise.

"Percival," Credence spoke cautiously. "You won't feel better if you kill him. Trust me." Percival looked at Credence with sobriety. Gellert laid on the floor, unable to move his body because of Percival's tight grip on his collar. Credence put a hand on Percival's shoulder. Percival's stance loosened and relaxed, Gellert taking notice.

"You know," Gellert said, spitting out the blood that had leaked from his nose into his mouth. "I always thought your disinterest in women was odd but now I see why." Credence punched Gellert before Percival had a chance to. Retracting his fist, Credence voiced his pain.

"That hurt a lot more than I thought it would." Gellert was knocked out and didn't seem like he would be waking up anytime soon. Dragging him by the collar, Percival dragged Gellert down to the cellar, Credence following while Chastity stayed behind. Percival though him into the cell next to Mary's. Mary was awake now and cowering in the corner as if she were in hell itself. Credence stared at her intensely and Percival looked on. Percival locked the cell with a key and tapped Credence on the shoulder. Credence looked at him and smiled faintly. "I have never seen her like that before," Credence commented. Percival stared on with a fading sense of rage; he was too exhausted to be angry any longer.

"When I went to the church, she had the same reaction." Credence observed Mary Lou, much like prey who had got the upper hand on the predator. Mary Lou looked up from her trembling state to stare at Credence. Her piercing blue eyes looked like they could see into souls from Percival's view.

"Credence," she spoke. "You'll get me out of here, won't you?" Credence didn't hesitate to answer Mary Lou.

"No, you will staying here a while." Mary Lou charged the cell's door in rage. Percival stepped in front of Credence, walking close to the cage's door. Mary backed away, a frightened expression etched across her face.

"I suggest you keep your anger contained," Percival threatened. "Or you will have a much worse fate than captivity."

"Sinners," she mumbled to herself, making her way back to the corner of the cell. "Sinners."

Credence took Percival's hand and led him out of the cellar. Once outside, Credence turned to Percival.

"Take me somewhere," he asked. Percival could not help but comply; Percival led Credence carefully to the library. Credence stared in amazement at the oversized collection of books, a audible appreciation on his tongue. "This is amazing."

"I know," Percival said. "It is the only thing in this castle that still seems to impress me every time." Credence chuckled lightly and walked close to Percival.

"This is not the only thing amazing in this castle," said Credence. Percival could only smile faintly, remembering his father. He wondered where his father and stepmother were in the castle; he wondered where his demented and twisted stepbrother had hidden them. Credence noticed Percival's strained smile and took his hand. "I am sorry for your father. I know what it is like to lose someone all too well." Percival caressed Credence's hand with his thumb.

"It is fine. There is nothing you could do."

"Percival, what we agreed to earlier... do you think we could still go with it? You are the last remaining relative of the king after all–"

"Of course," Percival responded. "I meant what I said earlier. There is something that draws us together. I do not know how or why but there is. I feel for no one more than I do you. I could not wish for a better soul mate and I do not wish for you to run away. You are better than I am in many ways. You are braver, stronger, more adventurous. You are everything and more and I could not ask for anyone or anything better." Credence stood stiff in shock, his stomach performing somersaults.

"How could I possibly follow up something so sweet?" Credence asked. Percival smiled and leaned closer to Credence.

"You don't have to, I can see your words written in your smile."

Percival and Credence kissed under the dim light of the library. Passion filled the room and no one could've guessed that Modesty was watching through on of the gigantic book shelfs. She smiled to herself, thinking of the new life set out for her. She thought of many things; the riches she had, the places she'd go to, the people she'd meet. But the most entrancing thought was her new family that Credence had made for herself and Chastity. Their new, strange, unconventional family. Mother would call us sinners, she thought. But somehow, she didn't mind. Even if they were sinners, it didn't matter. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgments:
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to recognize my sister, Katie and my friend, Elise. They have helped me edit this and I really do appreciate that. This was a random idea that popped into my head at 11:00 p.m. and I am still surprised that I have written all of this. I also want to thank the readers who took the time to read all of this monstrosity, I really do.
> 
> On a side note, I'd like to mention that I have started another fanfiction in the same genre as this one (Disney AU). It will be Drarry but I won't reveal what the Disney movie will be until its publication. I also would like to add that I have accounts on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad under the same name. On both accounts, I'll post this and other fanfictions (specifically Disney AU's).
> 
> Again, I'd like to thank everyone who contributed to this fanfiction (readers, friends, sisters, etc.) and I bid you good day, with love <3


End file.
